Organizing
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: Donnie's room is spotless to the normal eye. To his standards though, it's filthy. Messy. He has spent countless hours organizing, moving things, classifying them into patterns. "It's not in there…"His mind hisses. "You can't even keep your lab in order. You don't deserve the title "genius." April notices really how obsessive Donnie is. OCD Donnie. Major Angst! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Awe, I love making little Donnie Suffer! :D In this story, I can actually relate to Donnie! He has OCD, and his compulsions are organizing things in certain patterns. I don't do this, but I have obsessive thoughts on germs and numbers. Weird huh? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm telling you this...Although you are people I don't even know, so you probably don't care. This story is based off of a comment that I saw on Wikipedia. According to executive producer of TMNT_, "Donatello is __(...)a little obsessive compulsive, a little high-strung." _This Is just something I thought of when I heard that. Enjoy! Also, should I make a second chapter of this? **

**Disclaimer: Although Jessica likes toying with fictional character's emotions, she doesn't not own TMNT.**

* * *

**Bold print is Donnie's obsessive thoughts**

.

.

"Pencils, graph paper, pens, rulers…Ah, where is my other ruler?" Don muttered while sorting through the contents of his desk. Everything had a certain place in his lab. It was his carefully organized code. To the normal eye, everything was aligned in pairs of two. Two erasers, two protractors, two coffee mugs…Very standard. But to Donnie, the items had to be in perfect alignment, and have a constant rate of two. They also had to be exactly four centimeters apart. No exceptions. The unusual patterns that he based his organizing seemed rather pointless to his family. They've asked him a few times, but he had come up with perfectly logical answers. His brothers dismissed the questions and blamed it on Don just being Don.

"Rulers…Why is there only one ruler here?" Donnie huffed. His hands started to feel clammy all of the sudden. Beads of sweat slowly rolled down his face as he shuffled through stacks of papers that littered the small space. **_Find it. Find it, find it, find it!_** His body moved without him even thinking. Drawers everywhere were pulled out, and dug through. He hastily unlocked his cabinet and inspected each shelf.

**_It's not in there…You can't even keep your lab in order. You don't deserve the title "genius." _**He collapsed on his small bed and started crying softly. "Do I really even need it?" He questioned himself. His trembling hands reached up to wipe his puffy eyes. **Yes_! __Keep looking! It has to be around here somewhere, stupid! Get up! _**When Donnie went to stand up, he saw a flash of red protruding from his tangled bed sheets. "My ruler!" He exclaimed happily. Still shaking, Donnie sat down in wheeled chair in front of his desk and continued his organizing. He grinned as he placed the second ruler four centimeters away from the other.

"Perfect." He grabbed the stack of blueprints to his right and put them in a drawer. He frowned, realizing that the blueprints were somewhat crumpled. He took them out of the drawer and tried to flatten the papers. He exhaled a breath that he hadn't realized that he had held and put them in the drawer once again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something horrible. His clock was lopsided! He ran over to the electronic on his wall and turned it slightly.

**_It still doesn't look right. Fix it, Fix it, Fix it!_** Donnie grabbed the protractor off of his desk and started to measure. It had to be at exactly ninety degrees to get the perfect viewing angle! He aligned the clock correctly after the fifth attempt, and sighed with relief. To his horror, he heard a small feminine chuckle behind him. He flinched when he saw that April had observed his organizing.

"What are you laughing at?" He said, his face burning. April raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Don't you want to come hang out with us?" She asked with a small smile. Donnie shook his head and continued to perfect the items around his room, his eyes drawing attention to a small bookcase. "I'm busy." April laughed at her friend's attempt to arrange the books according to color. "Doing what?" Donnie gently pushed her out of the way when he saw that the filing cabinet behind her was looking rather shabby.

"I'm organizing." April laughed. "Organizing what? This room is perfect; nothing is out of place, Don." The turtle in purple narrowed his eyes at her. "No, it's not. It's a mess! Do you see this filing cabinet?!" April averted her gaze upon the cabinet. "Don, there's nothing on that cabinet." She frowned at her Don's distressed features. He looked as though he could see something horrible that she could not. He ignored her, continuing to work. April softly smiled and grabbed Donnie by the shoulders.

"Let me help you, then," She pleaded. Donnie looked at her in shock, and then glanced around the room. **_Don't let her touch your stuff!_** "Uh, yeah. Sure, April. April grinned. Don didn't look comforted the least, if not more panicked. April noticed the pencils on his desk and went to gather them all in one pile. "Don't do that!" He yelled, snatching the pencils from her. "Why?" Donnie was too caught up in measuring the space between the pencils to answer her questions.

"Don? Are you okay?" He laughed coldly. "Yeah, just peachy." He gasped when he saw April putting his paperclips into a pile. **_Stop her! She's messing everything up!_** "April, stop!" He snapped. He put all the paperclips back into the pattern. April was beyond ticked. "What's your problem?!" She yelled.

He placed the paperclips one by one in their exact spot. "Two, four six, eight…" He counted while pointing his index finger at each one. April forced him to look at her. "Don. What the heck is your problem?!" Don shook his head. "You don't do it right! Let me do it by myself, and leave me alone!" The tears started to roll down his green face, wetting the corners of his bandanna. April sighed. "Don, I'm not leaving." To prove her point, she plopped down on the floor.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked him softly. He shook his head, determined not to tell her. "Don," she warned. He sighed, knowing that she wouldn't stop questioning him like his brothers did. "You don't organize things right. I have my ways to do things, and you have yours," he stated simply. The tears kept flowing as he tried to explain himself. "Just leave me alone so I can finish my work." April forced him to sit down with her. "Don. That's not organizing. You've been in here an hour, and this place was spotless in the first place." Donnie narrowed his eyes. "Whatever." He turned his head away to try to evade her piercing gaze.

"You have a problem," she whispered. **_Yeah, You have a problem. _**Don's chestnut eyes met hers. "I know." He said with his shoulders slumped.

* * *

**Explanation From **

Obsessive thoughts are excessive fears the person has about one or more situations. While everyone may worry about these things from time to time, a person affected with OCD worries about their obsession all the time. It's like a giant tape loop in their head constantly repeating the worry. Compulsions are activities the person does to relieve the anxiety caused by the obsession. Sometimes the compulsion has a connection to the obsession, for example, washing and cleaning as a response to contamination fear. Other times, the compulsion is something unusual like pacing a specific path or counting to a certain number. The compulsion is generally something the person does not enjoy doing but feels is the only way to make the obsessive thoughts stop.


	2. What do we do, fearless?

**Konnichiwa! :D I give you chapter two! This was just going to be a oneshot, but I got a few requests to make it into a short story so...I really have no idea where I'm going with this. I'll figure it out. Thanks and banananas to my reviewers! I like that you all can relate to this story. **

**Disclaimer: Jess. Does. Not. Own. T.M.N.T. Neither. Correct. Period. Placements. So. Enjoy. Reading. This. Sentence. With. All. Of. The. Short. Pauses.**

* * *

Chapter two

.

A day after the organizing incident, April knew she had to tell one of his brothers. She sat on her bed, contemplating on who to tell. "Mikey? No. He's too childish. Raph? No, he's too…Raph. Leo? Sure, let's go with that," April mumbled to no one in particular. She grabbed her T-phone off of her dresser and texted "Itchiban Turtle."

Leo, can you come over here for a little while?

**_Bing!_**

Er…Sure. Everything okay April?

April chuckled at her friend's concern.

Yeah, I just want to talk to you about something.

**_Bing!_**

No offense April, but isn't that Don's thing? :P

April rolled her eyes.

Not when it's about Don…

_**Bing!**_

Ohhh…What are you implying? ;D

April laughed at Leo's suggestive tone.

Not like that, meathead…Just get over here!

_**Bing!**_

Ok, brt

April walked into the living room and sat down in anticipation for Leo's arrival. She twirled her hair while she waited, thinking about how she would address the topic. "So, Leo…I fear for your techno brother's sanity…" April scoffed at herself. "Um, how about : Donnie is going nuts..?" April laughed coldly at herself again. "Way to be blunt about it, April." Three soft knocks on her door interrupted her thoughts. She rushed over and invited the blue-clad turtle into her home.

"Hey, April-san!" He said while playfully rubbing her head. "So, did my brother finally ask you out?"

April rolled her eyes. "No! Leo, I'm being serious here!" Leo smirked and took a seat next to April on the couch.

"As am I. But if it's not that, what is so important that I had to miss out on beating Raph at pinball?"

April inhaled deeply. "Listen, Leo…There's something wrong with Don."

Leo's demeanor changed from playful to leader mode with that one simple sentence. "What do you mean? Is he hurt?!"

April shook her head solemnly. "Well, sort of," Leo cocked his head, waiting for her explanation. "He worries too much."

Leo sighed. "I know. He always does that. He handles it just fine though, I don't see what the-"

"Have you seen his room lately?" April interrupted. "It's perfectly clean. It's spotless. Not a penny out of place. He kept insisting to me that it was a wreck. Everything has to be perfect for him. He was literally yelling at me because I moved his pencils. He yelled at me over a pencil, Leo. He grabbed a ruler and started…I don't know, measuring the spaces between every paperclip in his room!" April started to cry silently. "He's got a problem, Leo. If he keeps this up, he's going to go insane!" For once, the fearless leader was at a loss of words.

The two teens sat in silence. Leo looked up at the ceiling. "It's really that bad?" He asked guiltily. April nodded, causing him to curse. How could he not have noticed? Everything was clear to him now. The hours of organizing, the many times Don forced him to take two of something instead of one, his brother's constant flushed face and trembling when his actions did not follow a set pattern…What a great big brother he was! While the brainiac secluded himself in his lab to perfect things, he would hang out with Raph or Mikey. Leo felt sick to his stomach. "What are we going to do, April?" He whispered.

April sighed. "Your call, diatan futkina."

* * *

**To be continued..?**


End file.
